Mario Vs Superior Spider Man
“Where in the name of…” Laven Smart had just found himself on a strange and small world somewhere in space. Despite the tiny size of the landmass, gravity appeared more or less normal, and so did the atmosphere. “This place looks familiar. Where have I seen this place before? Weird, usually when I turn up in a place like this, I’m not alone. But I don’t see anyone. Kenna!!! Tony!!! Mitchell!!! Hey, Carrington? Brendan? Anyone? Whoah. Somebody is out there. As the Superior Spider Man, Laven could sense danger, as well as its position. And he sensed danger. Big danger. As he looked up, he saw the silhouette of an overweight, short man, wearing a familiar cap. “No way. You have got to be kidding me. You have got ''to be kidding me. It can’t be.” “It’sa me, Mario!” “Great curds almighty, it is Super-friggin’-Mario. WHY WORLD, WHY???” Mario got a running start and leapt twenty feet into the air, before coming down with a punch that Spider Man narrowly dodged. He pulled a fire-flower out of his… hammerspace pouches (?) and absorbed it, his clothes turning white. The fight was on. '''FIGHT!!!' Laven struck forward with all of his strength, trying to end the fight with a shot to the throat, but Mario caught his fist, moving incredibly quickly, and blasted him with fire from his other hand. “D-darn it! You’re tougher than you look, plumber-boy. But you aren’t tougher than me.” Laven swept upward with his leg, kicking Mario in the chin and doing some damage. He leapt backward and webbed Mario, before hurling him out into the sky, and out of the gravitational pull of the small planet, and floating off into space. “So much for the whole, winning thing, eh, Super? Well, except for me, of course. Wait, did that make any sense? Oh. Nobody to correct my stupid statements. Oh well…” Unbeknownst to him, the statement was stupid, but not for a reason he suspected. Just behind him rose a starship with Mario’s face upon it, nearly the size of the planetoid that they were standing on at that very moment. “Op, spider-sense again. What is it this time… Uh, oh.” Mario, now using a tanooki suit, dive bombed Laven, and smacked him upside the head with his tail, nearly breaking his neck. Laven countered with a kick to the face, and then finished the combo by twisting Mario’s arm behind his body and webbing the tail to the ground. That wasn’t going to hold Mario though. He ripped the tail out of the ground and punched Spider Man in the chest, but Laven was hardly affected. He delivered a stunning kick to Mario’s face, and prepared to use a pressure point attack to finish him, when Mario popped a Super Star out of nowhere and became invincible, grabbing Laven and smacking him into the ground repeatedly. Spider Man, now beginning to bleed, tried to stop the attack, but was unable to. Mario began blinking his normal colors, and lost his invincibility, and Laven took advantage of the situation by breaking Mario’s arm with his legs, and then tried to get to his own feet only to find that his hip was broken from the battering he had taken earlier. He staggered up, but Mario ate a 1-up mushroom and healed his arm, before eating a mini-mushroom and shrinking to a quarter of his current size, and tried to blitz Laven with quick attacks. Laven was pleased. This was his kind of fight. Whenever Mario tried to land a hit, the Spider Sense told him where it was going to strike before Mario even decided to throw the punch, so he was able to block it. Spider Man strategically planned, timed, and placed a massive kick, sending Mario flying through the air and striking a large rock. Mario ate a mushroom and grew back to his former size, before devouring a giga-mushroom and charging Spidey. Laven tried to stop him with webs, but was unable to, and was stomped by the giant Mario, which broke many of his bones and drove ribs through both of his lungs. He coughed up blood and staggered to his feet as Mario shrunk. “You… Aren’t… The… Only… One… With… Tricks… Up… Your… Sleeve… Spidey tore off his mask, revealing eyes that were glowing blue, and then he charged. He attacked with extreme rapidity, landing 30 brutal punches per second, and then webbed Mario and began smashing him against the ground again and again. Terrifying looking mandibles burst from his cheekbones, and he stepped forward, biting Mario in the neck. Mario lost his mushroom, and shrunk to half his size, and Spidey threw him to the ground. “It’s over, plumber-boy. Goodbye.” Mario had only one reply to that- “Mama-mia!” Laven reached down and picked up Mario, and stared for a moment, deciding how to finish him. He looked down at his own bloody and broken body, coughed up large quantities of blood, and decided. He drove his thumbs into the hero’s eyes, and then pulled, breaking his skull into three pieces by tearing his eye sockets. He dropped Mario. His eyes turned back to normal, he felt the pain enter him again, saw what he had done, and threw up in horror. As he felt his body disappearing, to reappear in his own world, he wondered what impact this would have on this one. He only wondered.